Mistakes
by kity623
Summary: Katie builds a time machine in hopes of saving Logan's mom, but things go horribly wrong. No slash, just friendship stuff and whatnot
1. Chapter 1

**Nickle: Jen and I fought over this one because she really didn't want me to write it. Too dramatic according to her. Anywho, I hope you guys feel differently and if you don't, criticism is always accepted :D**

**Jen: *glaring* You only thought of this story so you could kill off one of them.**

**Nickle: Dude, this seems like a really fun story to write. So chill. I don't own anything**

**Jen: I'm glad**

**Nickle: Shut up**

**

* * *

**

Katie was very smart for her age, some actually considered her to be an evil genius. Her brother and his friends, for example.

But no one was _ever _expecting this.

"Logan! Where's Logan?" Katie asked, walking into the kitchen.

"He's in his room with the others. Katie, please, don't mess with him today. It's November 17th." Mrs. Knight replied, with a sad expression.

Katie internally cringed. It was the day Logan's mother had been killed in that Drive by-shooting.

"I know, I just wanted to talk to him. She stated, walking into Kendall and Logan's room.

They were all sitting on Kendall's bed, talking.

"Guys, guess what I made!" She exclaimed as she ran in.

"What?" Kendall asked, moving so Katie could sit on his lap.

"A working time-machine!" Her smile grew as looks of confusion came onto their faces.

Kendall did a double-take before stuttering out, "Uh, that's uh, cool, Katie-Cat."

"No, really, come see it! I was thinking we could use it to save Logan's mom!" Her smile faded as she saw the looks of doubt on their faces. "Come on, please?"

They reluctantly agreed and followed her into her room.

And there it sat. An arch-like structure that was humming with electricity.

"No way...that actually works? Have you tested it? Is it safe?" Logan rambled questions as he examined it.

"Yes, yes, and yes." She answered.

"But we shouldn't be messing with time." He bit his lip, obviously uncomfortable with the idea.

"But this is for a good cause!" An idea came into her head and she walked over to him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." He muttered, setting the date and time and following the others in.

* * *

"There she is..." Logan said in an awe-filled tone.

"She's beautiful..." Katie murmured, mimicking Logan's amazement.

"And there's the car-run!" James gasped. He and Kendall raced towards Mrs. Mitchell and pushed her out of the way, hardly dodging the bullet themselves.

Katie was about to cheer but suddenly her world was shaking and then everything went black.

* * *

**Nickle: Short, I know, sorry. The other chapters will be longer, I promise, I just like cliff hangers :D**

**Jen: Thanks a lot, Nick. Please review and say you hate the idea of Kendall dying or something**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nickle: I'm going to be updating this story pretty fast because I have most of it written out (it's amusing that my teachers believe I'm taking notes, especially because I sit in the front row in most of my classes and they can see what I'm writing) Oh, and one more thing, a lot of people are saying not to kill of Kendall, and I'm really sorry but it's a main part of the plot. You'll see why as the story goes on, and no he's not just gone, he's still going to be in the story (as a ghost) and he may or may not live in the end. You'll just have to see. Once again, I'm really sorry, but that's just how this story is, so...yeah. If you need me I'll be hiding in a safe place writing this, where the Kendall-lovers can't destroy me and whatnot.**

**Jen: I still don't approve of this.**

**Nickle: I still don't care, nor do I own BTR**

**

* * *

**

Katie opened her eyes and bolted upward. "Kendall?" She called, blinking in confusion. Looking around, she saw she was in her old room.

"Katie, I'm coming!" Mrs. Knight yelled from the other room.

Before Katie could say anything her mom had rushed into the room and hugged her. "It was just a dream, Sweetheart, just a dream."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, completely lost.

"I do this almost every morning. You wake up screaming for Kendall pretty much every morning." She explained, blinking back tears.

"Okay...so why doesn't he come instead of you?"

Mrs. Knight squinted at her and raised an eyebrow. She felt her forehead before asking, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?" She was starting to get frustrated. Couldn't she just get one answer out of her mom?

"Honey...Kendall died six years ago in a drive by-shooting." Mrs. Knight wiped a tear away and Katie stopped breathing.

"Where are James, Carlos, and Logan?" She gasped.

"When Kendall died they kind of fell apart. Now Logan is a doctor in New York-"

"What! He's only sixteen!" Katie yelped.

Mrs. Knight felt her forehead again, before continuing with a concerned expression. "No...he's twenty-three. He got through school quickly because of his high IQ. And James is an actor, he moved to LA a few months after."

"What about Carlos?" She asked, sensing there was more bad news.

"He...I don't know where he is. He disappeared after James left." She bit her lip and gave Katie one last worried glance before standing up. "I have a lot of work to do around the house, but I'm so glad you're talking again Katie."

Katie simply nodded, her mind wandering. She had to fix this.

* * *

After an hour of researching she found Logan's number.

Then she realized...if he was twenty-three...

She was sixteen.

_Don't look in the mirror, don't mess up time anymore than you already have _don't look in the mirror!

It was so tempting, so she decided she needed a distraction and dialed Logan's number.

"Hello?" He answered, sounding tired.

"Logan! It's Katie, I need to talk to you!" She exclaimed, flopping onto her bed.

"Katie! I haven't heard you talk since-anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" He cut himself short, not wanting to bring Kendall up.

"I need to talk to you in person, this is really important." She tried to keep the hint of panic out of her voice; Logan couldn't think she was weak.

"Katie, I don't know how we could do that. I have work, you have school, and we're in different states." He stated, eyes drooping. Being a doctor was more tiring than he'd ever imagined, but he loved it all the same.

"Logan, please! I need you!" The desperation in her voice caught Logan off guard and he quickly pulled out his laptop to look up plane tickets. "This is a life or death situation!"

He froze. "Life or death? Katie, if it's that serious-"

"Only you, Carlos, and James can help me." She interrupted. _He isn't going to believe me..._

"I doubt Carlos can help you." He said in a rather dark tone. "But I'll be in Minnesota tomorrow afternoon, meet me in the woods at four."

With that he hung up and dialed the hospital. "I'm really sorry, an important family problem has come up and I can't come to work tomorrow." Logan told his boss apologetically.

"Logan, you have _never _taken a day off, so don't sound so guilty." He replied.

After thanking him and hanging up, he pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair. _Where's Kendall when you really need him?_

_

* * *

_

Kendall.

He was trapped.

"Hello!" He called out, standing up. "Katie? Guys?"

No answer.

"You're dead." A voice from behind him said.

"What?" He stumbled backwards away from the strange man.

"The person who tried to kill Mrs. Mitchell came back and killed you. You guys messed with time, now you must accept the consequences." He explained, taking a step towards Kendall and smiling when the blonde took another step back.

"What about the others?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Logan's mom pushed him to become a doctor, and with someone supporting his dream, he really got into it. Especially when you died and the doctor couldn't save you."

"And what about James, Carlos, and Katie?"

"James is in LA, pursuing his acting career, and Carlos is in Minnesota. Hiding."

"Why?"

"Because he's a drug addict. Started when you died."

Kendall was shocked into silence. Carlos, his fun-loving friend...a drug addict? "Oh my god...we messed up bad this time. What about Big Time Rush?"

"Never existed."

"Do the others remember it?"

"Just Katie."

"Can I see her?"

"Can you stop asking questions? And no, you can't, because you're coming with me."

* * *

**Nickle: Once again, I'm really sorry if you guys hate this. But don't worry, it gets better, and hopefully you guys won't hate it.**

**Jen: Actually I'm starting to like this, well maybe not like it, but you've got my attention. What happens next? I swear, if you keep Kendall dead-**

**Nickle: I won't. Reviews are always good, and so is criticism. I'll be in my hiding place if you need me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nickle: *still hiding* I don't own Big Time Rush, and I hope you guys like this story**

**Jen: lol, paranoid much?**

**

* * *

**

"You're coming with me."

"What!" Kendall gasped, backing away from him. The man lunged at him, but he jumped out of the way and ran.

"I can't go yet, wait until they fix it!" He shouted just before he tripped.

He grabbed Kendall's ankle but he thrashed until he let go.

"Don't you get it! This isn't like the time you schemed to remodel appartment 2J, or the time you and Jo fought against the rumors, or the time you had to save your reputation with the blogger." He snarled.

"Jo..." Kendall murmured, wide eyed. "Where is she?"

"In LA, shooting NewTown High. You guys cannot fix this."

"Yes we can!" Suddenly he was falling through blackness until he landed on something soft. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in his old bedroom. He heard Katie talking in the other room, and saw Mrs. Knight in the living room.

_She can't see me...oh crap, now what?_

He looked at the wall between his and Katie's room and closing his eyes, charged towards it. He went right through it and tumbled into Katie's room to see her sitting on her bed, staring at her cellphone. She looked up and almost elled his name, but thought better of it and picked up a pen and paper.

_We have to talk, meet me in the woods. I'm trying to fix this, whether you remember it or not. And I'm meeting Logan there tomorrow at four._

He nodded and left while she pulled on her boots and a jacket.

"Mom, I'm taking a walk." She yelled over her shoulder, walking out the door without waiting for an answer.

She walked there and sat in her favorite tree; Kendall was already there pacing.

"Kendall...I'm so sorry..." She said sadly.

"It's not your fault, not at all. How could it be?" He sighed.

"So you don't remember..." She bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes. _Great, I'm alone._

"No, I remember. I remember all of us agreeing to it, even though it wasn't our best idea. But we need to fix it." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Will you help me explain to the others? you and I can't do this alone."

"I know..."

"So what's our plan?"

Kendall smiled, they all looked to him for the plans, he was the leader. "Convince them, try to get them to remember Big Time Rush and everything that happened, and then build another time machine."

"Kendall..." The hope she had of getting everything back to normal died instantly. "It took me months to build that."

"Logan will help you, and maybe Dr. Rocquenstein as well. I wonder what Gustavo is doing right now..."

"He probably owns a scooter store." Katie smirked, thinking of how many times he had threatened the boys because if they didn't pull through for him he'd have to manage a scooter store.

"Probably. Okay, we need to contact Carlos and James. James is in LA so maybe he can bring Gustavo back."

"James won't believe me, he won't come and you know it."

"That's where you're wrong baby sister. I bet you if I talk to him he'd come back in a heartbeat."

She opened her mouth to say something but instead glared and threw her cellphone at him.

* * *

"Okay, let's take a quick break." The director said, throwing his clipboard on his chair and walking out of the room.

James quickly went to his bag and pulled out his cellphone, hoping one of his remaining friends had called. He'd done this everyday for the last however many years, but his screen had always been blank.

That is, until today.

_Missed Call from Katie_

"Katie...? Huh..." He murmured, flipping open his phone and calling back.

"Katie, are you okay?" He asked as soon as he heard the phone click.

"Hello, James." Kendall said, smirking.

"Ke-Ke-Ke..." He stuttered, swaying. "Just a second." He said breathlessly, taking the phone away from his ear and sprinting into the parking lot and to his car. "Kendall!"

"Yeah, it's me." He said softly. "Katie and I need you to come back to Minnesota, we really need your help."

"But how are you-I mean-I was at your _funeral _Kendall!" He stammered, trying to figure out how it was possible.

"I know, and I'm still dead. I'm a ghost and I really need your help fixing this. Please James..."

With a sigh he started his engine, forgetting to tell the director he had to leave. "I'll be there tomorrow."

"Meet us in the woods at four. Oh!" Kendall had almost forgotten about Gustavo.

"What?"

"Bring Gustavo Rocque, you have to, just trust us." He pleaded.

"The scooter store owner? What am I supposed to say?"

"That you found some new talent that you think will really help him out and that you want to record with them, I mean you are a famous actor and singer."

"Alright." _What am I getting myself into?_

Later that night Katie and Kendall were sitting in her room.

"How did we mess up so badly, baby sister?" Kendall asked, staring out the window.

"I don't know, we messed with time and there was consequences." Katie flopped back on her bed and sighed. "Do you think we can fix it?"

"I know we will, we have to."

The next day Logan and James arrived at the same airport and literally ran into eachother.

"James!" Logan exclaimed, hugging him.

"Logan!" He yelled at the same time, returning his embrace.

"Who's that?" Logan asked, nodding towards the man standing next to James with a furious expression.

"Gustavo Rocque, Kendall told me that he needed him. And apparently Gustavo knows us..." He trailed off with a shrug.

"Kendall told you? That isn't possible." Logan said, feeling James forehead, then checking his pupils.

"He's a ghost. He said he'd explain when we get there. And if you think I'm crazy, Gustavo over here thinks we're in some kind of boy band called Big Time Rush." James retorted. "Kendall said we all need to be together, though...what about..."

"Carlos."

"This is the right place." James said in a depressed tone. Gustavo was waiting impatiently in the car, question his own sanity, and the boys were standing in front of a very broken looking house.

"I wish it wasn't. Carlos might not be the same, drugs mess with your brain and change you. At work some poeple come in fine one day and a few weeks later they think they're possessed, or have super powers." Logan said, lifting his hand to knock on the door. To his surprise James yanked it back.

"What if he thinks he's possessed? I don't think I could deal with that, Logan." He glanced at the door and cringed.

"He might-he probably doesn't. We have to try, for Kendall." He raised his hand again and knocked seven times. That was their code, but they'd never used it before. They never visited. After a few moments he heard the door being unlocked and then nothing.

"Oh, right." James muttered, knocking four more times.

The door opened to reveal a pale man with dark circles under his blood shot eyes.

"C-Carlos?" Logan stuttered, wide-eyed. "My god..."

James wordlessly pulled Carlos into a warm embrace.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, pulling away.

"Ke-Katie needs us." Logan said, not sure if he should tell him about Kendall just yet. He wasn't quite sure he believed it himself.

Unfortunately for them Carlos could always tell when something was up. "What are you hiding?" He asked, taking a step back.

"Kendall's back, as a ghost, and he and Katie need us-it's really important-I don't even know why yet but there's this guy that thinks we're in a band or something and I just don't know." James said in one breath, starting to get panicky.

"Breathe James." Logan whispered.

"Kendall's back? What! How?" Carlos gasped.

"We don't know, just please come with us. We're meeting them in the woods at four." Logan pleaded.

"How do I know you guys aren't going to take me to the police station or something?" He took another step back.

"We aren't! We need your help, Carlos please!" James exclaimed.

"I...I don't trust you guys." And with that he slammed his door shut and locked it, and then ran to his basement.

James and Logan stomped back to the car they rented and slammed the doors shut.

"What happened? Why does Carlos look like that?" Gustavo asked nosily.

"He's on drugs, now let's forget about him and move on with our lives." Logan snapped.

"I told you so."

"Shut up James."

* * *

**Nickle: Do you guys still hate it? Like it? Anything? **

**Jen: Poor Carlos :( And why is Gustavo acting like he-**

**Nickle: Shut up, Jen!**

**Jen: Oh! Sorry, I won't give anything awa-**

**Nickle: Dude, not helping!**

**Jen: Did anyone else love how in Big Time Guru when Logan walked in all swaggified and cool like he didn't care about anything, but as soon as he saw James on the couch he took off his sunglasses and was really concerned for him? I thought that was adorable *melts***

**Nickle: Please review and stuff, I'll be hiding still**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nickle: Here's chapter four, I hope you guys like it**

**Jen: Here's chapter four if we don't have to send you to the hospital, you mean. Right, Miss Klutz?**

**Nickle: Dude, I'm not that clutzy, I went iceskating the other day and didn't fall. Not once.**

**Jen: Ok, explain the stitches in your knee, then.**

**Nickle: I told you, Jeremy kicked me with his iceskate!**

**Jen: Suuuuurrrree, Anyway here's the story. We don't own Big Time Rush**

**

* * *

**

"It's four, where are they?" Katie asked, looking at her watch again.

"They'll be here. I trust them." Kendall retorted, resuming his pacing.

"Oh my god!" Katie gasped, falling out of the tree.

"Katie! Are you okay!" Kendall panicked, running to her.

"I'm only a year younger than you!" She exclaimed, jumping up and dancing.

"That's what that was about? Really?" He scoffed.

Smiling, she climbed back up into the tree and they watched for James and Logan. About fifteen minutes later Katie spotted them and jumped down from the tree as Kendall hid.

"Okay, what's wrong, Katie?" Logan asked, thinking the serious situation should be taken care of first.

Obviously James thought the opposite, because he interrupted him asking, "Where's Kendall?"

Kendall took this as his cue and walked behind them and put a hand on each of their shoulders. Then, leaning by their ears as they tensed up, he whispered, "Right here."

They each yelped and jumped away from him, nearly knocking over Katie who was too busy laughing to care. "Jeez, Kendall, don't be so dramatic." Katie smirked. "That's James' job."

"Hey!" James glared, crossing his arms.

"Oh my god...you weren't kidding." Logan choked out.

"Why do you need out help?" James asked, completely ignoring Logan.

"You guys...should've...waited...for...me..." Gustavo panted, leaning against a tree to catch his breath.

"Gustavo!" Kendall gasped. "I never thought I'd be happy to see you."

"Well I'm not happy to see you. What the heck did you dogs do this time!" He bellowed, scowling behind his sunglasses.

"We need Carlos, too." Katie said with a worried expression when she realized he wasn't there.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Katie-cat." Kendall sighed.

"Why?" Both Katie and Gustavo asked.

"Because." A voice behind Logan and James said. "He made bad choices, didn't think, and basically messed up." James and Logan turned to see Carlos walking up, and gasped. He gave them a look that said, 'please forgive me' as he said, "messed up enough that I didn't trust my best friends. But I should have."

"Okay." Kendall stated, walking to the middle next to Katie. "Now we can explain."

"First explain to me why they don't remember Big Time Rush." Gustavo glowered.

"That's what we're getting at." Katie glared back.

Kendall smiled at her before explaining everything, from Big Time Rush, to Mr. Bitters, to the time machine. Katie climbed back up the tree, letting Kendall do the convincing.

"We...we really were in a band! Sweet!" James exclaimed, dancing in place.

"You never explained why Katie made the time machine, or how everything was messed up." Logan said quietly.

"Oh, uh, just for, you know, fun?" Her uncertainty made it sound like a question and Logan was far from convinced.

"You wouldn't make a time machine just for fun. There had to be something in the past that you wanted to change." He argued, his logic side taking over.

Kendall sighed and walked over to him. "Logan...remember how I was killed in that hit and run?"

"Yeah...?" He stared at Kendall with fear in his eyes.

"The person who killed me had...tried to kill your mom. So Katie made the time machine to save her. James and I pushed her out of the way and he must've seen me because he wanted revenge and went after me." He explained, wishing he didn't have to tell Logan the inevitable: They were going to have to kill his mom.

"So...wait...to fix this, we have to let my mom die?" He gasped.

_I guess I didn't have to tell him, he told himself. _"Logie, we messed with time and we have to fix it."

"You won't be able to fix it!" The strange man Kendall had seen in the white place shrieked. He ran to Kendall who jumped up and dodged him.

"Who the heck is that!" Everyone but Kendall yelled.

Kendall was pinned under him and he leaned down to get into the blonde boy's face. "You can't fix this. And you don't have long, either." He swiped at Kendall and disappeared.

Kendall let out a cry of pain and his friends rushed to him, while Gustavo stayed back and continually pinched his forearm.

"What just happened?" James asked.

"He's trying to capture me because I'm a ghost." He explained in a breathless, pained voice.

"What did he mean 'you don't have long'?" Carlos asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I think. Whatever he did weakened me...and I have a bad feeling that I'm not going to be here to see this plan work out."

"So what are we going to do?" Gustavo asked, trudging over. "I swear, if you guys don't fix this and I'm stuck running that ridiculous scooter store-"

"We'll fix it. Logan, Katie and Gustavo, you guys rebuild the time machine, James Carlos and I will make a plan." Kendall stated.

Nicholas, the man that Kendall had seen, watched in disgust. Then an idea came to him. Adam, the man who killed Kendall, might just get out of jail today...

* * *

"So you're serious? They all did it?" Adam asked, fingering his gun.

"Yes, and Kendall came back as a ghost and told them it was you, so you'll be sentenced to spend the rest of your life in jail." Nicholas explained.

"Where can I find them?" He opened his drawer and pulled out a larger gun as an evil grin came onto Nicholas's face.

"I'll show you."

* * *

"Okay, so the first time we saved Mrs. Mitchell we were standing by the alley, so I think this time we should stand farther back in the alley and stop us. We'll have to literally hit the ground running, though." Kendall said.

"Okay, so when we get there we'll run and stop ourselves, let his mom...yeah, and then everything will be better? Are you sure?" Carlos asked, glancing at Logan who hadn't talked since he learned his mom's fate.

"I hope so." He murmured.

Suddenly a gunshot echoed around them and Katie screamed, diving to the ground, while James and Carlos guarded her.

Logan stood slowly and looked around, "It came from...that direction." He whispered, pointing west of where he was standing.

"I'll go check it out, because I can't get hurt. Hide the time-machine, and take Katie to our hide out." Kendall ordered.

"Good luck, soldier." Carlos smirked, saluting him.

Kendall saluted back and then ran towards the gunshot.

"Come on, Katie." Logan said softly, helping her to her feet.

"It's hidden." James stated, stepping out from behind a bush.

"Okay, let's go." Carlos said, as the five of them ran towards the abandoned warehouse they considered their hideout.

"Just like old times." Logan laughed as James stopped to fix his hair and Carlos tripped.

"Wait...up!" Gustavo gasped, stumbling towards them.

"Do you think Kendall's plan will work?" Katie asked, looking up at Logan.

"It's Kendall, he's too stubborn for a plan not to work." He replied, not giving a straight answer.

"And on top of that," James said walking to them. "We're Big Time Rush, we're a band."

"Like Kendall said, if we stick together we can do anything." Carlos added.

"But what if this is all fake!" Logan's skeptical side took over and he realized it couldn't be real. "What if we're all just being sucked into some game?"

"Logan, a person we have never met knows everything about us, and remembers the same things Katie does, _and _Kendall's back." James glared. "And if it is just a game we can get back to our normal lives as if nothing ever happened."

"You better be right."

* * *

**Nickle: Like it yet? Should I change anything? Can I come out of hiding? lol, anywho, please review and whatnot.**

**Jen: Kendall's not alive yet, Nikki, you said he wouldn't be a ghost long-ARE YOU GOING TO COMPLETELY GET RID OF HIM?**

**Nickle: It's not Nikki and would you please stop giving away stuff, or at least let me erase what you type when you do?**

**Jen: Nope.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nickle: Yeah, I know I'm updating fast, but I already have nothing else to do today so I might as well**

**Jen: You make it sound like it's a bad thing**

**Nickle: *shrug* I don't think it's bad to update twice...anywho, I don't own anything, yada yada, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Kendall slipped behind a tree as he saw two men walk by.

"You said they would be here." Adam growled.

"They must've moved...but the ghost kid remains." Nicholas stopped walking and then turned to the tree Kendall was crouched behind.

_Crap crap crap! _Kendall panicked, sinking down lower. Nicholas closed the distance between himself and the tree and then reached behind it, yanking out Kendall by his hair.

"You! You started this! You and your idiot friends screwed up my plans!" Adam shouted.

"And you screwed up my plan. _To live._" Kendall glowered before ripping out of Nicholas's grip and running.

"Let him go." Nicholas said. "He's dead already. His friends, however, are not."

* * *

"Where's Kendall? It's been fifteen minutes." James said, running a hand through his hair.

"Give him time, you know how nosey Kendall is." Logan replied, pacing back and forth. It was a habbit he'd picked up from Kendall long ago.

"What's wrong, Logan?" Carlos asked, noticing how fidgety he was.

"I just don't know if we'll be able to finish the time-machine...or if this is even real." He half-whispered, worry coating his tone.

"Would you stop being so pessimistic? I thought you were the brains of your friends, but maybe not." Gustavo snarled, his faith in the boys' plan working quickly dropping.

"What do you mean?" He whipped around to face Gustavo and there was a spark of anger in his eyes.

"If you had any intelligence you would know to fight until the end and not give up in the middle. Come on, guys, we're halfway there!" Katie said, reading Gustavo's mind. "Hey! Halway there, maybe they might remember it!"

Gustavo refused, so Katie sang it alone, but by the chorus Logan, James and Carlos had joined in. When they finished Logan squinted. He didn't remember ever hearing that song before, yet somehow he'd known every word and harmony.

"See! There's proof! Somewhere in there you remember the band!" She exclaimed.

"I guess I have no choice now but to believe you."

* * *

Kendall heard what the men said about his friends and sprinted to the warehouse.

"Guys! They're after us-it's the guy that shot me!" He exclaimed, running in.

"We have to run _now!_" Katie stood and ran, with the others on her heels.

They shot out the back door and then back to the woods. Logan was in conflict the whole run there. Was this really real? Was it worth it? _I gotta get new friends._

"We need to finish this." She said, pulling the time machine out from behind the bush and James helped her drag it to the others.

Without protest Logan and Gustavo began helping her while Kendall, Carlos and James kept watch.

"They're going to find us." Kendall muttered to himself.

"Dude, I thought Logan was the pessimist and you were Mr. Pep-talk." Katie scoffed.

"They found us before, and if you guys get hurt...this is all my fault." A note of despair hit his voice and Katie rolled her eyes.

"I'm the one who built the time machine." She retorted.

"I'm the one who went along with it."

"I'm the one who-"

"Okay enough with the guilt-fest! We all went along with it, we all messed up, and we're all going to fix it!" Carlos yelled.

They all stared at him for a few moments in shock until James broke the silence. "Carlos is right, let's stop wallowing in self-pity and do something."

"We need a plan." Logan added. "Kendall?"

"Either we hurry up and build the time-machine and pray that we can get it done...or keep working on it and make an escape plan." Kendall replied, reluctantly turning away from his look-out and facing the others.

A chorus of "Second one"s rose from them but one person said first. They all turned to James who just shrugged. "What? It seems a lot simpler." He explained.

"I thought Carlos was the stupid one." Gustavo muttered.

"It also seems a lot riskier." Logan said, ignoring Gustavo. "It isn't worth it. So what's our escape plan?"

Kendall opened his mouth as if to say something but instead closed it and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Okay, they're expecting us to come, so we should wait a while." Nicholas said, an evil smirk on his face.

"How do you know that?" Adam glowered. He'd had enough of being told what to do.

"Because kids are predictable." He replied.

"They aren't kids, they're in their twenties, and one is a doctor. They aren't stupid." His glare darkened.

"But if you think of it this way, it's simple. You're being chased, to you go a hiding place and prepare for your pursuer to come. He doesn't. After a while you'll get bored, let your guard down. See, when they let their guard down, that's when we strike." Nicholas explained.

"You make a good point. Are you sure this is better?" Adam looked at him doubtfully, but Nicholas simply laughed.

"Yes, they're just another stupid stereotype."

* * *

"My reasoning is that if they were coming soon they would have come by now." Logna told them as they wracked their brains for a plan. "So one can only assume they're waiting until later when our guard is down. So we can _never _let our guard down. And we shouldn't stay anywhere for more than about twenty minutes."

"So we're just going to keep running? We need to face them eventually." Carlos said.

"Carlos," Kendall put his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders. "We're up against a serial killer and a powerful ghost-thing. I for one am _perfectly fine _with stalling and facing them _later._"

"And maybe we'll get the time machine done before we run into them." Katie said, putting another piece on it.

"In five minutes we need to find a new place." Gustavo said looking at his watch.

Suddenly a smile lit up Kendall's face. "I have a plan."

"What?" The others asked.

"We're going to the rink. We need skates."

* * *

**Nickle: I hope you guys liked it. Review?**

**Jen: Why do they need skates? Are they going to use the blades to fight them? Oh! I know, they're going to skate like old times and there's going to be a happy chapter, right?**

**Nickle: Um...sure...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm finally ungrounded! I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated, so hopefully I'll finish this story soon. Jen isn't here to comment, but she'd basically say "Nick doesn't own Big Time Rush, if she did I wouldn't watch it" yada yada yada...**

**Oh, and there's a typo in the last chapter, instead of typing Logan I accidentally typed Logna and it's driving me crazy. So yeah.**

**Anyway, yeah, I don't own Big Time Rush, and hopefully this chapter won't be as bad as the others! Wish me luck with that...**

* * *

"Are you insane!" Logan exclaimed as they walked up to the pond near James' old house. Gustavo grunted as he sat down in the snow and stared at the skates in Katie's hands.

"You want us to ignore everything that's going on and skate?" She asked, squinting at him.

"No, I want you guys to act like you're ignoring everything that's going on." He explained, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"Here's the plan. They'll see what we're doing and assume our guard is down. Katie, when they get here you'll put this key in your pocket and act like it's the key to the time machine or something and skate away from Adam. He'll probably chase you, so you'll skate over there by the really weak ice. When you get near it stop skating and jump off of the ice, he'll slide on top of the weak ice and fall in."

"What about the other guy?" Carlos asked, before going into a coughing fit.

"Dude, you okay?" James asked, rubbing his friend's back.

Carlos simply nodded, unable to talk. Logan and James shared a concerned glance before turning their attention back to Carlos.

"How often does this happen?" Logan asked, putting his hands on Carlos' shoulders.

Instead of answering he collapsed and James and Logan were quick to catch him.

"Carlos!" Kendall gasped, running over.

"He's barely breathing..." Logan murmured, trying to get Carlos into a better position so his breathing would be easier.

Mid-step Kendall fell and the world around him blurred and spun.

"Kendall!" Katie was going into hysterics as she rushed over to her brother. "It's not supposed to end like this, we're-we're supposed to make things go back to normal!" She sobbed as James took her in his arms.

"Okay, those two aren't going to make it." Gustavo stated as Kendall disappeared. "That doesn't mean we can't still finish the plan and save them."

"He has a point." James said, standing up and pulling Katie with him.

She sniffled before putting on a serious expression. "I'll lead Adam over to the weak spot, you guys set up the time machine, and when I say go, start it up." She ordered.

Logan smiled, seeing Kendall's leadership trait shining in his little sister. "Sounds like a plan." He looked down at Carlos and when he found no heartbeat he sighed. "We have to save them...somehow."

He and James sprinted to the time machine and Katie skated around the pond. Soon enough Nicholas and Adam were strolling towards them, smirking.

"What, did they decide to ditch you?" Nicholas laughed.

"No. But they left me with this." She stated, holding up the key.

"What's that?" Adam grunted, slowly walking towards her.

"The key. It activates the Time Machine."

Adam sprinted onto the ice towards Katie just as Kendall had predicted, and she dashed towards the thinner ice. He was faster than she'd anticipated and he caught up with her before she could jump off of the ice.

"Katie!" James shouted as Adam threw himself at her and they both crashed threw the ice. Katie gasped as the freezing water hit her and felt it fill her lungs. Black spots danced across her vision and she was almost unconscious when she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her upward.

"Logan turn it on!" James screamed.

"It isn't ready!" Logan shouted back.

"Just do it!" Gustavo bellowed.

Katie fell into unconsciousness just as the whir of the time machine filled the air.

* * *

**I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. Stupid parents. And my laptop shut down, but they grounded me from the PC so, yeah. Sorry.**

**OMG I KILLED CARLOS! AHHH! Now I have the Kendall-fans _and _the Carlos-fans forming angry mobs with torches and pitch forks...Maybe I should move to Canada. Or Wisconsin. I don't think I spelled that right, oh well I'm going to stop rambling now. Later :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm in a really writey mood now. Writey? Oh well. Anyway, I don't own Big Time Rush, blah blah blah. **

**I apologize in advance for anything in this chapter that makes you guys mad. Or something. Also I apologize-again-for not updating for a long time. But now that I'm back, I'm on a roll!**

* * *

Katie woke up in an alley, wrapped up in three jackets and leaning against Logan.

"You're awake, thank god." Logan sighed in relief and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Your face is blue."

"I-I'm freez-z-zing." She nearly bit her tongue off trying to choke out the simple sentence.

Suddenly James-who had been standing at the opening of the alley-took off, sprinting towards Mrs. Mitchell.

At the same time a younger James and Kendall sprinted towards her. James collided into them and pinned them down right before a gun shot echoed through the street.

Logan gasped and squeezed Katie tighter, tears filling his eyes.

"Logan..." Katie murmured. She gazed sadly at Mrs. Mitchell as she fell to the ground.

* * *

Katie groggily sat up and found she was lying on the floor between Logan and James.

"Oh my god! We're back! It's back! Oh my god!" She shrieked, jumping up. Logan and James slowly sat up, and Katie watched as the previous events came back to them. James stood up instantly and looked around for Kendall and Carlos while Logan wrapped his arms around himself and stared blankly at the ground.

Kendall and Carlos sat up from behind the time machine, both coughing weakly.

"Are you guys okay!" Katie exclaimed, attacking her brother with a hug.

"I think I'm okay..." Kendall said hesitantly, looking at Carlos.

"I'm okay." He shrugged.

"Logan?" Kendall asked after he pried Katie off of him.

"I'm fine." He replied quickly.

"Logie..." The four of them comforted him in silence until a sharp knock jolted them back to reality.

"What was that crash? You guys better not be breaking anything." Mrs. Knight said angrily. The last thing she needed was another strike from Mr. Bitters.

"Mom!" Katie and Kendall gasped, running out to her. They practically clung to her, not caring if the others saw.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a much gentler tone.

After sharing a glance Katie asked, "How long has it been since we told you we love you?"

"You both did this morning. What's going on?"

"We just wanted to make sure you knew." Kendall explained, kissing his mom's forehead.

* * *

"So what all do you guys remember?" Kendall asked as the five of them sat on the floor by the time machine.

"From that weird life? Just the last day of it." Carlos said, fiddling with the helmet in his hands.

"Yeah, same here." James said and Logan nodded.

"That was...insane." Katie murmured. "We're never doing that again. I thought I lost you guys..."

"You'll never lose us, we promise." James smiled, earning a giggle from Katie.

"Good. You better not break that promise. Ever."

"Do you think Gustavo remembers anything?" Carlos asked.

"I doubt it. Why would he? He didn't go through the portal-thing." Katie replied.

"I really missed it here." Kendall gazed around his room and then it dawned on him. "The girls!"

The four of them sprinted out of the room and Katie sighed. "Love you too!" She yelled sarcastically.

In the lobby Camille, Stephanie, Rachel and Jo were lounging on the couches, chatting and laughing. They decided it'd be better to leave the guys alone for the day because Camille had told them what the date meant for Logan.

The four of them looked up in surprise when they saw the members of Big Time Rush sprinting towards them.

"What's wro-" Jo trailed off as Kendall took her in his arms and buried his face in her hair, and the other three did the same.

"Guys?" Stephanie asked, pulling away from Carlos.

"What's wrong?" Rachel echoed.

Camille pulled Logan off to her appartment so they could sit in her room and talk; maybe he would finally open up to her.

Kendall, James, and Carlos shared a look before saying. "Don't ask. Long story."

"I have time." Jo said stubbornly. When Kendall winced she quickly said, "Unless you don't want to talk about it."

"You'd think we were insane if we did." James laughed.

"We already do, so just tell us." Stephanie ordered. They sighed and sat down on the couch.

"You'll never believe this, but..."

* * *

"AH!" Gustavo ran into Rocque Records screaming.

"What-what is it!" Kelly exclaimed, jumping in front of him.

"I-but-the dogs-"

"You gave them the day off." Kelly said, not understanding his confusion.

He blinked in surprise and then ran up to the recording studio. "Was it a dream...?"

"Was _what _a dream?" Kelly snapped, quickly becoming frustrated.

"Call the dogs. I have a new song for them to sing."

"But it's their-"

"This is important, if they understand the song it means I'm not crazy or something. Just. Call. Them." When she hesitated he screamed, "NOW!"

"Okay, okay, but you need to start paying me extra if you're going to scr-"

"CALL THEM!"

* * *

"This song sounds...weird." Logan whispered.

"Yeah, like he knows or something." James whispered back.

"But he couldn't." Kendall hissed.

"If we've learned anything in the last few days-well, hours I guess-it's that nothing is impossible." Carlos laughed.

They heard their cue and began,

_I made a mistake,  
One that changed my world,  
I thought for sure  
That I had lost you, girl_

A change in the past  
Can mess up the future  
Be careful what you do.  
Be careful what you wish for

_We could have lost everything we've worked for  
The wall we built up came crashing down  
I've never wanted something more  
Than to go back to how,  
How things were before._

"Gustavo, are you trying to tell us something?" Kendall asked into the mic.

When Gustavo's eyes lit up James asked, "You make it sound like something crazy-like, I don't know, someone built a time machine to save someone and we lost the band and everything went horrible wro-"

"YES!" Gustavo screamed as the guys started singing again.

_We could have lost everything we've worked for  
The wall we built up came crashing down  
I've never wanted something more  
Than to go back to how,  
How things were before._

_(_Logan's solo_) _

_We will find eachother  
Yeah we'll make it through.  
I won't be able to fix anything  
Without you  
But you've got to believe  
In the lyrics you sing.  
Yeah, we can do anything!  
_

_We could have lost everything we've worked for  
The wall we built up came crashing down  
I've never wanted something more  
Than to go back to how,  
How things were before._

* * *

**Jen: I can't find that song anywhere, what the heck Nick?**

**Nick: Woooow. That's because it isn't a real song, I wrote it-**

**Jen: SING IT SING IT SING I-**

**Nick: Well, that's the end of that story. Feel free to give me requests or something, I'll do my best to write them :)**


End file.
